A Saiyan Experiment
by Cryptic Storm
Summary: This is about a girl who is forced to leave her mother to run from Frieza because she is his experiment and if he finds her it will be the death to the Universe
1. Default Chapter

"Alright, well I'm not sure if she'll have to come I think I can handle things there on my own" I recognized his voice from my room I knew who it was

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters so don't sue me I have no money.

A/N: Hey peoples this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. I decided to write it because I found a friends story on here that she didn't want me to find so I felt bad and decided to write one. I finally got one out I've got a ton in my head just not on paper. This messes around with the plot a little but yeah I kinda had to cause I added a character (by the way my friends name is Sara and she's in my story) so this happens just before Freeza goes to Planet Namek to find the dragon balls. So yeah on with the story.

I returned to the ship and told my mother the news that uncle was dead. At first she took it pretty hard that her brother-in-law was dead but got over it. As for me I started training a lot harder the any other 14-year-old girl I knew. I didn't understand why but I respected my mother's wishes for me to start training hard.

One year went by after the death of my uncle. Not much in my life changed except that started training even harder then before. I was 15 now. I soon became stronger then every one who could train me. I still kept training on my own though. Then one day I came back and my mom looked really worried she had a suitcase, a large book and an envelope. She had red puffy eyes like she had been crying a lot, which made me worried. 

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Honey I want you to listen to me, I want you to go to a escape ship, and I want you to leave as fast as you can ok." She said holding back tears.

"What, why mom, are you going to come with me?"

"No Sara, not now, I'll come looking for you later. I know it doesn't make sense right now. Read the letter once you're on your way ok the letter will explain everything. Honey I want you to go now I'm so, so sorry for what I have done I didn't know, now go, I don't want them to find you don't let anyone stop you not even lord Freeza ok just run."

I gave her a hug and a kiss and left, I didn't want to leave but she just seemed so urgent. I got on a ship and was already one my way when I saw lord Freeza enter the ship, then he left and, and blew it up. "Mommy… why mommy" I got out between sobs. Then I remembered what she said before I left that the letter and the book would explain everything. I nervously opened the letter.

__

Dear Sara.

I'm so sorry this has happened I didn't know what I was getting into. Well if your wondering what this big book is, well it explains you. Why you are so gifted at such a young age. Lord Frieza asked for the scientist to create a super being to do all of his work to fight and take over the universe someone who was his equal in strength. There were six of you made for him four of them died because they couldn't handle the powers and the other ran off somewhere like you. This book will explain every thing just read it you will understand. What ever you do don't ever let Lord Frieza get a hold of you if he does it will be the death of the universe as we know it. I know you wouldn't do this willingly and I told them that. Then they showed me these little chips that they can stick in your back and control your every move. I got a hold of a few there in the envelope. Please honey I don't want them to get you I want you to run away from them and don't turn back. I want you to find your father Sara. I know I told you he was dead but that's what I was told to tell you I don't know where he is but in the envelope is a picture of him when he was a young boy. He doesn't know he's your father they took blood samples from him before he was sent away because they detected a great power in him. Put it into the computer and age him until he looks like a grown man. Then I want you to find him and explain this to him he doesn't know who you are but I want you to meet him and stay with him if he'll let you ok honey every thing will be all right. Be tough like I know you can be and you'll get through this ok. Take care.

I love you Sara

Mommy

Tears dripped on to the letter and it soon became damp with salt-water tears. I took a look at the picture and programmed it in to the computer. I typed in 20 years old he looked a little young but I started to recognize him from somewhere I made him a few years older and yes that should be it. The computer started the count down. 10…9…8…7…"I'll get to see"…6…"what my dad"…5… "Looks like"…4…3…2… "Now"…1. 

So what do you think please R&R tell me what you think even if you think it was bad tell me k. Next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Finding her father

Tears dripped on to the letter and it soon became damp with salt-water tears

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ blah blah blah don't sue.

A/N: hey people this is my second chapter of this story hope you like it. 

Sara looked at the picture and remembered him from when she had gone some planet with her uncle. The planet where her uncle died, and now that she realized it, her father died to, she remembered the one boy, who she decided was her half brother because he was her fathers son but unlikely her mothers son. He was her only relative. Sara was deeply immerged read the big book and her life was slowly starting to make sense a tear dripped down her cheek as she learned that she once had one other sister and two other brothers but were all killed by the experiment. The last one, the one that got away was not her brother though he was another boy. She was wondering what this other boy looked like and where he could be but her thoughts interupted by the ship warning her that she was falling at dangerous speeds on to another planet. She slowed her self down just enough to not kill her at impact. 

Sara stepped out took a look around with the chips the book and the letter still with her "whoa this planet looks horrible it looks like Lord Friezas men have been here" there was a large light come from far away. Every once and awhile there was a large explosion. She saw three people fly towards the large light and then she found herself along with many others on another planet some how. 

Sara looked up and found a blue haired woman standing over her looking at her curiously. "And who exactly are you?" she was accompanied by a boy. 

"Gohan?"

"Sara is that you?" Gohan looked at her unsure.

"So would somebody like to clue me into this" Bulma impatiently stated.

"Uh yeah this is Sara I met her when Raditz brought her here."

"What I thought Raditz came alone?" Bulma said slightly confused. "Wait does that mean you going to try to blow up the world too?" Bulma said stepping back.

"No, I don't want to do that, actually I'm looking for my dad, Gohan I know your dads dead and I'm sorry, but there's something…

"No he's not dead." Gohan cut Sara off. "He's on planet Namek fighting Frieza."

"What really? How did…" * how fast could lord Frieza have made it there? How long was I actually in space for? * "How could Kakarot be alive? I…I saw him die?" Gohan looked at her funny "oh no I'm glad he's alive, but how? No, wait explain later umm…"

"Sara, how did you know Raditz?" asked a very unsure looking Bulma. 

"Well Raditz was my uncle." 

"Wait if Raditz was your uncle," Gohan paused and looked at her and so did Bulma and the man. "Then who was your father?" the two of them looked at her. 

"Kakarot."

Sara noticed a man walk towards them out of the corner of her eye she didn't know who it was until she turned her head. * What's he doing here? * Sara bows her head toward the approaching man "Hello ouji-sama." 

Gohan and Bulma looked at Sara in shock like she was crazy.

"Sara, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Frieza." 

*Oh no now's he's going to tell Lord Frieza where I am and I'll have to work for him for sure, oh shit * "no I left." Sara said fearing the worst.

"Humph Sara, really I expected more then that from you. You were always Friezas favorite." Vegeta said with a smirk of curiosity in his voice.

"So ouji-sama you do know." He knows I'm an experiment.

"Of course I do." What do you think I am stupid? 

"Sorry ouji-sama"

"Humph." 

"Would you like to fill us in on what's goin on" Bulma jumped in.

"Shut up women, must you butt in" Vegeta and Bulma glared at each other. Then Gohan leaned over and whispered something to Sara.

"Sara why are you being so polite to Vegeta? I mean he's the meanest guy I know who's alive other then Frieza."

"I was raised around him and Frieza after I came back from here with out uncle I went out to destroy a planet with Nappa and ouji-sama Vegeta but I couldn't do it and that's when I guess Lord Frieza created these chips." Sara showed Gohan the chips. "So ouji-sama Vegeta thinks I'm too soft and refused to take me on anymore missions because he would have killed me if it weren't for Lord Friezas orders to keep me alive. Ha those two aren't gonna get along it's obvious." Vegeta looks over and sees that Sara is talking to Gohan.

"Sara come over here. NOW!"

" Yes ouji-sama Vegeta." Sara walks over beside Vegeta.

"Sara why are you talking with that half-human boy?"

"But ouji-sama he's my half-brother"

" No matter they will be gone soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you will get rid of them, Sara now's your chance to prove yourself to me and prove you are a full saiyan and not soft. Sara kill them."

"What?" all three of them said at the same time.

"You heard me right Sara kill them now make it snappy."

Sara looked down sympathetically at Bulma and Gohan then looked back up at Vegeta. "I'm sorry ouji-sama but I can't do it."

" I knew it your still to soft no matter as soon as I'm done with them I will finish you off like I would have back on the last planet you came to with us."

Vegeta started to power up a ki blast and fired it as Gohan and Bulma then was confused that there was no explosion once the dust had settled he saw who had deflected his balst. It was Sara looking rather pissed.

"You maybe the ouji-sama but to kill these two you'll have to kill me first."

A/N: hehehe so what do you think. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes it's 2am in the morning. I don't wanna be loud and I'm talking my friend Sara (who yes is in the story she's "special"). Things are a lot funnier when you tired so there I said it. R&R thanx k bye bye now. Sara says hi but she wont remember it because she sounds like she's drunk but she's not she's just tired like me heheJ oh that rhymes hehe I like that. OK now bye bye now. Oh right and should I right a next chapter? I think I will anyways.J 


	3. Discovorey

Sara started to power up as if to challenge him to a fight

A/N: This is my next chapter enjoyJ 

Sara started to power up as if to challenge him to a fight.

"Calm, down I don't want to fight you." Vegeta said strangely calm.

"Why? Are you afraid that she'll beat you." Gohan yelled at Vegeta. Sara grabbed Gohan and gently tossed him behind her.

"He didn't mean that ouji-sama. Did you Gohan." Sara said perfectly calm while glared at Gohan.

"Don't worry about it, I know for a fact that you're stronger then me." Vegeta said so calmly it just did seem right. 

__

Could this be Vegeta the proudest ouji-sama of saiyans admitting I was stronger then him. Sara thought to herself.

"So you admit she's stronger then you?" Gohan smiled mocking him.

"Why not she's artificial she can't exceed what power level she's at right now. So eventually I will pass her. She's just a stupid experiment." Vegeta said smirking. Sara looked at him in disbelief. Anger swelled inside of her, and her ki began to rise. 

"That was low Vegeta." Sara in a voice so quite it was eerie.

"So I found a touchy subject huh? And don't you mean ouji-sama?" Vegeta smirked.

"No, you don't deserve to be called ouji-sama right now you bastered." Sara said still incredibly quite. She handed her book with the letter to Gohan and walked up to Vegeta. She then punched him several times to try to get her anger out. She hadn't gotten all her anger out when she saw him hit the ground hard with a thud. She walked over to him with no emotion on her face looked down at him. "For your sake I suggest you never do that again." Sara turned around and put a hand on both Gohan and Bulmas shoulder and disappeared before Vegeta could even talk.

"Damn instant transmission. They shouldn't have taught her that." Vegeta growled under his breath. Then watched at Piccolo took off in what seemed a random direction and was out of sight. Vegeta had gotten up wiping blood off his face. Lately he had been getting beaten quite a bit. First by Kakarott then Frieza and now Sara, he had tried to dodge but she was to fast. However Frieza trained her it sure worked. He got up and wondered how to find her again but with out his scouter he couldn't find her reading. He eyed the other Nameks on earth and saw one he recognized it was Dende. Vegeta walked up to him grabbed him by his clothes and held him up to eye level. "Namek I want you to find Kakrotts brat for me!" Vegeta told him. Dende winced back a little then looked at Guru.

"Go ahead Dende." Guru told Dende.

"But Guru I want to stay here with you." Dende pleaded not wanting to go anywhere with the man who killed many of his people in his greed for the dragonballs.

"I will be fine Dende, now go. Help this man." Guru told Dende.

Dende sighed in defeat. "Yes Guru."

"Good now find the brat for me Namek!" Vegeta rudely told Dende.

"His name is Gohan." Dende mumbled beneath his breath. Then nodded and took off with Vegeta close behind.

The three arrived in a forest with trees all around them they could barley see the sky.

*sigh* "There now he wont be able to find us for a while." Sara told them. As she took back the book from Gohan.

"Sara what was he saying you're artificial." Gohan said taking a few steps back when he remembered that it was a very touchy subject hoping he wouldn't end up like Vegeta. Sara saw that and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Gohan I won't get mad at you for asking. I got mad at him for using that against me and the fact that he used the word artificial which I'm not." Sara said looking at both of them.

Well what was it about and why was there a sudden change in the way you treated him?" Bulma asked.

"Well on the ship I was raised to never speak lowly of the ouji-sama and the Lord and even if they did make you angry it was your fault for have reason for them to make fun of you. Just then I realized that I wasn't with my mother who would scold or around Lord Frieza for him to destroy me. So I let my anger out on him because I know I'm stronger then him." Sara let a smile out when she said the last part.

Piccolo landed right in front of Sara, Sara stepped back remembering her last encounter with this Namek he had tried to kidnap her. Of course the he was slightly stronger then her and now she could finish him off with out breaking a sweat.

"Piccolo" Gohan yelled as he ran up next to him.

Sara looked coldly at Piccolo "Gohan you know him?" Sara asked very suspiciously.

"Of course I do he's the one that took me away after the fight with Radizt your uncle to train me."

Sara looked at Piccolo suspiciously. "So I was to strong for you to kidnap so you go for Gohan." Sara said still not trusting the namek in front of her.

"What can I say the kid had potential" Piccolo smirked.

"And he couldn't fly and he was unconscious. Sure he had potential, I can tell he's stronger, but that certainly made it easier." Sara eyed Piccolo coldly. "So people go out of their way to trust you then you go a kidnap a boy to train him. Give me one reason for trusting you. Even my uncle Radizt was nicer to me then you were."

"No no Sara don't worry about Piccolo he's on our side now he saved me from Frieza on Namek." Gohan told her seeing Saras distrust and worry around Piccolo

"Believe what you want." Piccolo told her. "I just want to ask you a few questions. If you knew you could beat Vegeta that easily then why didn't you try to destroy Frieza?"

"Knowing and doing are two totally different things. I never hit any royalty in my life that was the first. Unless Lord Frieza asked for us to train I would never hit either of them." Sara said toning her voice so it would be less cruel.

"You still consider Frieza your Lord?" Piccolo said getting just as uncertain as Sara was.

"Of course I do I always will, just like I will always consider Vegeta the prince. I may not always say it but I still think it. Before you even ask hai I might not fight Lord Frieza. It would seem wrong to go against all the morals I was raised with. I just went against all the morals I was raised with, while I hitting Vegeta. Last question before you ask it no I'm not working for Lord Frieza. I'm here looking for my father and crashed on Namek I'm assuming, and now I'm on Earth well at least I'm pretty sure that's where I am. 

"Ummm may I interrupt. Sara can I ask you where you mother is?" Bulma asked fairly confident she was getting into another touchy subject.

"She was blown up along with all the others on the ship. When he couldn't find me on there he destroyed it." She hung her head low holding back tears as she saw the event happen again and again in her mind. Then she told them every thing she knew and how she knew Kakarott was her father and about her past.

Meanwhile

Dende had been flying for a while with Vegeta right behind him. Dende had gone in many directions claiming that Gohan had been hiding his ki and that he didn't know what Sara's ki was like so he kept getting lost. Then Vegeta told him that if they didn't find them soon he would blast Dende into pieces. So Dende found Gohans power level and went right to it hoping he had bought them enough time so the girl was calmed down enough. Every one had seen her beat Vegeta into the ground. Dende stopped over the place where she felt Gohans ki as well as the girls. He lowered him self to the ground Vegeta was right behind him. Sara had finished tell everyone what she knew as she saw Dende and Vegeta drop from the trees.

"I'm sorry umm." Dende didn't know her name.

"Sara." Gohan told him.

"Right I led him away from you as long as I could Sara, I'm sorry." Dende told her while walking towards her, Gohan, Bulma and Piccolo.

"You what you little brat I'll kill you!" Vegeta screamed as he flew towards Dende.

"NO you wont Vegeta. Now I suggest you leave or apologize for what you said earlier." Sara scowled at him.

"I am the prince of saiyans! I will not apologize. I am the Prince of Saiyans and you will refer to ma as such." Vegeta yelled at her.

"Ya well seeing as the saiyan race is dying. I guess I could blame my mothers death on you and my uncles death on you because you and Frieza are the ones who sent him here to fight Kakarott and him!" Sara said pointing to Piccolo her voice getting louder and louder and her ki getting stronger and stronger with each word. 

"Do not raise your voice at me!" Vegeta screamed back.

"I'm sorry but I've been through a lot lately and you calling me ARITFICIL didn't help the fact that I'm just learning now that I have a father, I am an experiment and if it weren't for my mother I would be killing my own father right now." Sara said still yelling at the top of her lungs as her ki reached higher and higher levels. Within moment she was super saiyan still glaring at Vegeta. Sara peered into Vegetas eyes, for a moment it was silent, Vegeta almost to scared to even move. _Two super saiyans how could this be!_ Vegeta thought to himself. Sara continued to peer in to his eyes he was too afraid to blink even though he knew what she was doing. Then almost out of the blue Sara started to laugh uncontrollably. _Who knew that even Vegeta could hide that much fear._ Sara thought to herself. Then telepathically went into Vegetas head. _Don't you worry Vegeta I forgive you. Just don't get on my nerves like that again._ Sara was still laughing when she felt someone tapping one her shoulder. She calmed herself down and turned around to face Piccolo and three other shocked faces.

"S…S…Sara your hair!" Bulma managed to get out in total and utter shock.

Sara pulled a piece of hair in front of her face. "Oh this? Oh it just happens when I get angry or stressed out or just plain upset." Sara said nonchalantly.

"Has anyone other then you seen your hair turn that color?" Piccolo asked.

"Well no I don't think so. Why?"

__

Is it possible that she doesn't know about the legend of a super saiyan? Vegeta thought to himself.

"Vegeta what was that about another super saiyan? What's a Super Saiyan?"

"What I didn't say anything about--- oh right." Vegeta explained to her the legend.

****************************End Of Flash Back****************************

Sara sat on the roof of her house and watched the sun rise with her mothers' letter in her hand. Sara missed her, but her adopted mother did a good job keeping her mind off that. Sara and Chi-chi got along great just her and her real mother. They had there fights which would usually send Gohan and Goten out of the house because they couldn't stand they're screaming anymore nether of them would back down. They still got along most of the time though. It was two years after the Cell games. Sara was 19. She had, had her fair share of boyfriends but still hadn't found the perfect one. 

"Sara come inside your breakfast is ready and Gohan has to go to school soon" Chi-chi yelled from inside. Sara was going in to help Gohan with his 'Cell games' presentation he was doing for school, first block. She had promised to help him with it. She went in side and was bombarded with questions from Gohan.

"Do you know what to say? Do you know what to do? Do you-----"

Yes Gohan I knew what I'm supposed to do gloat about how amazing Mr. Satan is. I know I know. I still down understand why you picked the Cell games to do your project on. Even though you were there you don't know anything about them they screw with them whole thing Mr. Satan beat Cell ha what a laugh.All aliens are evil, Ya that's why a half alien saved the planet." Sara said sarcastically aiming her gaze at Gohan. "I don't understand how you could take it you work so hard for someone else to take the credit. Well you know what I could prove them right that all aliens are evil but I don't think that would be a good idea, after all where would I live." Chi-chi gave Sara a glare. "Ok I'll shut up now." Sara said as the two went out the door to the high school.

Sara was leaving the school found a clear area and took off she was thinking about a lot. When the androids came how helpless she felt because she couldn't fight them they were in the same position she would be in taken and having no choice but to become and experiment. She wouldn't fight them for that reason. She still felt guilty about her fathers death. Sara was certain that if she had fought Cell like Cell and the others wanted her to her father wouldn't have died. She couldn't do it she couldn't fight another experiment but if she had known the outcome would be that her father would die she would have fought. "I'll never make that mistake again." Sara mumbled to herself. She also thought where the other saiyan like her was she didn't know his name or what he looked like but she knew that he was out there. She always hoped she would meet him. Thoughts were flying through her mind as she was going to Capsule corp. To train with Vegeta. Then she hit something and came do a complete stop. She felt a huge power surge through her body when she hit him. Before she even looked up or tried to sense their ki she said. "Hi Vegeta I was heading over there to train with you I told you I'd be late." Then looked at him with the same look he gave her, total shock. He was the first to speak up.

"uhh how can you fly?" he asked.

"I was about to ask the same question. Who are you?"

"Why did you think I was Vegeta? Do you mean ouji-sama Vegeta? Do you seriously train with him?"

"Wait ok were both asking questions. I'll answer you if you answer me. Ok?" Sara still in shock that there was another person with that much power. "Yes I do train with him. I thought you were him because I usually train with him early in the morning but I had to help my little brother with a school project so I'd be late. He is very impatient. Yes it is ouji-sama Vegeta but how did you know about him?" Sara said unsure of this new person.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I've been able to fly since I was young. Well please don't freak out although with a power level that high you shouldn't be worried. I'm a saiyan." He told her. 

"You know what I know a faster way to get this done just trust me ok?" 

"Well ok, what are you going to do?" he asked. Sara did nothing but stare into his eyes.

"_I'm gonna read your mind for the questions I want to know." _Sara said telepathically. (_Ok this is when people are thinking or talking telepathically_ k) He jumped back startled that she could do that. Sara just smiled at him. Then he looked back at here.

"_Then I guess I'm allowed to do the same huh?"_ this time Sara was the one caught off guard. She stared at him in shock. Then looked back.

"_Why are you so afraid of Vegeta?"_ Sara asked confused. Her heart began to beat faster and faster.

__

"There's something about my past Sara that I'm worried he'll find out about me. Then I don't know what he'll do." He said almost guilty.

"_Umm Tai mind if I know what it is even though I think I know what it is?_" Sara asked. (a/n: for those who know who Tai is well don't be confused I know he's from Digimon it's an inside joke with Sara and I)

__

"Umm I don't think you know and I don't know if I can trust you not to tell ouji-sama Vegeta."

"I won't." Sara said while looking for what she hoped was true. Her heart began to race faster and faster. She found what she was looking for and for a moment was petrified."Y…you're the other one. You're still alive." Sara said out loud

"What do you mean the other one?" Tai's eyes widened even more showing more fear. He started to fly off away from her.

__

"You're the other saiyan experiment! I don't believe it!" That comment made him stop dead in his tracks. 

"Oh no please you can't tell him I know Lord Frieza will come looking for me. Wait what do you mean, there's another that's still alive?" Tai said in total shock and anger that he trusted someone who knew ouji-sama Vegeta.

"Yes Tai there was another one after you left." Sara paused and looked him straight in the eye. "Me." She said solemnly.

"What!?! Does Vegeta know does Lord Frieza know! Have you been looking for me to take to them!?!" Tai said as he tried to fly off but Sara grabbed his wrist firmly and wouldn't let him go.

"Don't worry I'm not under Vegeta's control, Lord Frieza is dead and hai Vegeta knows. He's known for a long time about me he has changed quite a bit since you knew him." Excitement rising in her voice. "Come on you're gonna meet him." Sara told him she was getting really giddy. 

"No!" Tai tried to protest but Sara didn't hear him and used her instant transmission to get there faster. Tai tried to fight back but it didn't work. He looked in horror when he saw Vegeta was right ahead of him. He was speechless. Vegeta looked at him then back at Sara.

"Sara you're late." Vegeta sated. Tai was on the verge of flipping out that voice still freaked him out. _How could Sara act so normal around him?_ Tai thought. 

"Because I've known him this way for 4 years it takes a while to get used to him but as soon as you meet the others you might feel more comfortable. Don't worry."

"What is he doing here who is he?" Vegeta asked. "You're late for training and bringing this guy what the hell were you thinking brat!" 

"Vegeta what's with the yelling Vegeta Trunks is asleep if you wake him up your taking care of him, why don't you forget you training for once and think about your son! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta just stood there and took it. Tai was holding back laughter. _"The ouji-sama of saiyans has a son and with an earth woman!!!!! Hahahaha."_

"_Tai! I know funny eh you should have seen them 3 years ago they were mortal enemies."_ Tai and Sara started to laugh quietly. Vegeta glared at the two Tai saw him glare and stopped immediately. Tai was shocked that Sara kept laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Bulma asked interested. "Sara why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend. He's cute." Sara and Tai turned red.

"Bulma he's not my boyfriend, I met him on the way here. You know how I told you I'm umm one of Frieza experiments and well that there's another."

"Sara!" Tai pleaded for her not to tell.

"It's ok Tai trust me, anyway you know how I've been looking for the other one for a long time hoping he was on this planet. Well I found him." Sara said with a smile on her face. Tai looked at Vegeta to see his reaction. It definitely wasn't what he expected.

"Good so now when you're later I can get him to train with me woman." Vegeta scowled.

"Really Sara that's amazing, to tell you the truth Tai we all thought you were dead except Sara. Well let's go talk I want to learn all about you." Bulma chirped happily.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled

"Oh look at that is Vegeta getting cranky he hasn't had his training yet today." Bulma said mocking him.

"Oh right well I'm oh so incredibly sorry your majesty we shall do what ever you want right this minute." Sara mocked as well

"And we will drop every thing to serve you. Oh high and Mighty Prince of sai---."

"Shut up Women!" Vegeta growled at Sara and Bulma. Sara and Bulma giggled. Sara felt his ki rise and decided to get him out of the house. She grabbed Tai's hand and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"We'll come back Bulma." Sara told her with a smile on her face. Then the three were gone. 

A/N: Well what you think. Hope you liked it The next chap. Will be out soon I hope. Please R&R till the toodlesJ 


	4. New arrivals

"We'll come back Bulma

Hey ppl well there's not much to say and I've gotta be quick I just got outta bed because I remembered I'd promised a friend that I'd get it up by about 9am tomorrow and I know I'm not gonna be up seen as it's 3 right now and I haven't gone to sleep yet. If your wondering I forgot to put this on at the beginning to it's all done now I'm just writin it anyway. So here it is hope u enjoy.

They showed up in a field not far from Capsule corp. Vegeta asked no questions and just began to spar with Sara. They were out there for a few hours and when Vegeta would hit the ground Tai would step in wanting to spar as well, he hadn't had a good spar since he left Lord Frieza. He and Sara were almost equal in power levels so were able to spar for quite a while. Vegeta would come in every once and a while which would be when Tai would back out. He still found it weird around Vegeta, so he let Sara spar with him. 6 hours had gone by and Sara had decided that they'd better go back. Vegeta didn't want to a refused to go with them because he still wanted to be able to beat Kakarot when he came back or somethin like that. So Tai and Sara left for Bulmas to answer her questions.

When they arrived greeted them Gohan, Goten, Chi-chi, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, baby Marron. 

"Sara who are these people?" Tai asked a little confused.

"Bulma I guess called them over." Sara stated. "That's Krillin, Trained with my dad when they were younger. That's 18 she his wife they met on the battle field so to say."

"Ya I was trying kill him." 18 joked. Sara laughed at how true it was. Just one year and a half ago she was quite, shy and uncomfortable around us but now she fit in quite well.

"And that's Marron their baby." 

"Hi." Both Krillin and 18 said at the same time.

"Now that's Piccolo, The guy who freaked me out the second time I met him because of something that had happened in the past." Sara said laughing as she remembered he second encounter with Piccolo. "That's Chi-chi she took me in and let me stay with them. And those two are my baby brothers Gohan and Goten." Sara introduced the rest of her friends and family. Gohan gave her a small glare for calling him her baby brother. "What'd the teacher think of your project Gohan?" She asked remembering why she was late to see Vegeta this morning. 

"She really liked it." He told her then turned his gaze to Tai. "Sara who's this?" Gohan asked. 

"Oh ya I guess that's why all you people came here." Sara explained how she met Tai and shared with Tai how she knew these people. Tai fit in really well once he knew he wasn't in trouble.

**************In space****************

"Oh another planet we'd better find them soon. This is getting annoying maybe this planets' inhabitance won't run the minute we say we're a saiyan. They better know where the other saiyans or I don't know they just better." The girl approached the planet with another space pod, which held her twin brother. She also held a device, which was called a saiyan locator, which told her what planet the two people they were looking for had been on at some point. It was easier to find their reading because there were so few saiyans left. It didn't really help, between the two they'd been on a lot of planets. The two saiyan space pods landed and they stepped out on to the new planet. "Only one of them was on this planet it was that girl, but there was a saiyan to full saiyan to at one point." 

"What? You mean ether of the are on this planet?" Her brother asked her angered.

"Nope, but lets see if anybody here knows where they are." The girl replied putting on a smile. The two saiyans walked towards the signal, towards a town.

*******************Back on Earth********************

"You can't be serious, Raditz?" Gohan said while laughing. They had been sharing stories and they wanted to hear stories about what it was like being on a ship that was controlled by Frieza. She was telling them stories about her uncle Raditz.

"Oh ya he did, he is dads, brother ya know." Sara replied.

"Raditz, I don't believe it Sara." Piccolo told her in the tone he always talked in.

"Well you don't have to but he did. Only around me when we were alone but he still did. He smiled the same way dad does especially one time. He was talking me to Lord Friezas ship so we could go um actually it was to come here He got lost on the way, Lord Frieza was totally pissed off. As soon as Frieza was off the scream he turned around scratched the back of his head and smiled the same way dad did.

*******************In Space********************

"Hello are you lost?" One of the inhabitants asked.

"Well kind of. Which planet are we on?" the girl asked. Realizing. 

"You are on Namek, where are you supposed to be?" The Namek asked.

"Well were looking for somebody how was on this planet at on point. We're not sure what her name is but she's a girl. She was saiyan and-----"

"Oh yes there were two saiyans here to look for a new guardian. The girl, yes I know who you're talking about."

"Really. What planet were they from do you know?" The girl decided to be nice to the Nameks because they seemed to know that most out of all the other planets.

"Yes it was the planet Earth. Why do you want to find them?" The Namek asked.

"We believe one of them to be our sibling." The girl answered Smiling.

"Our well then I'm glad I could help you." The Namek replied. Then the two flew back to their ships. Instead of getting back in they simply closed them and hid them away some where else on the planet. The vanished off the planet and onto Earth. They looked around their surroundings. Then the girl took out the saiyan locator and smiled triumphantly. She eyed the surroundings suspiciously then looked at her brother.

"They're here." She told her brother smiling evilly. 

"Both of them?!" he asked shocked.

"Mhmm." The two smiled at each other. "The search is over, soon we can get to doing what were supposed to do. First hide your ki so they don't recognize us. Now that we know were on the right planet lets find out their names." Th girl said as she punched in a few buttons on the divice. "Ok got that names, lets go." Then they both took off into the sky the people around them stared as they did this. The girl held out the saiyan indicator. "Oh look at this Coran, a full saiyan is right ahead of us. Let's have some fun. Shall we?"

"Later Shay we've got to finish this first." Coran said to his sister. She nodded in agreement then they flew onwards. Capsule corp. came into view. They landed just outside the building.

"Looks like they're both in there." The girl said as she put device away. They knocked, Sara answered the door. "We would like to speak to Tai and Sara." Shay told her. Sara looked at them suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk to them now tell them to get their sorry butts out here. I don't like being asked questions!" Shay yelled.

"Ok I'll get Tai." Sara said not wanting to cause a fight. Sara entered the room and told him that a girl wanted to talk to the two of them. The others followed them out to the door to see what was going on. Sara and Tai walked out to meet Shay and Coran. "Well what do you want?"

"We just want a final show down you lose when you die." Coran told them. That caught the two of them off guard but agreed and began to fly away to a place they could fight. The others heard this and began to worry.

"Who were they?" Krillin was the first to ask.

"I don't know maybe someone Sara and Tai recognized. One thing's for sure they didn't look friendly." Bulma pointed out.

"Here looks good." Shay said as her and her brother landed with Tai and Sara landing not far away.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"We're here to finish what Lord Frieza started, you do know it would be a lot easier if you just give up when I was born I was given a special gift that makes me much stronger then the three of you." Shay told them.

"Yeah well I think you should know Tai and I are much stronger because we were made to help destroy the universe." Sara replied.

"Hai so were we, well it's a pity that you aren't doing what you were crated to do. Don't worry about being stronger then us, we've trained with Frieza for many years."

"Your what! But he only other experiment is Tai everyone else is dead!" 

"Yeah, lets get this going I haven't had a good fight for a while." Coran said as he and Shay took a fighting stance. 

The fight started and it looked pretty even. "Good warm up now let's start." Shay said with a smirk. Sara and Tai agreed although they were giving it all they had before. Shay and Coran started to power up and went to SSJ2 with no problem and began to fight. Shay and Coran had the upper hand. They were up in the air as Sara and Tai got up from being thrown to the ground once again. Now all the others including Vegeta were there watching and making sure Sara and Tai stayed alive. Shay looked down sympathetically at the two on the ground she almost felt sorry for them after all they were the same experiment. Coran looked down in the same manner he had known about Tai, and hoped he could somehow replace the little brother who was killed when he was younger. They both snapped out of it and once again took a fighting stance. Shay and Coran played with the two for a while longer to see how powerful they actually were. Coran and Shay kept feeling bad for doing this but then would go back and remember why they had to do this. It was for Frieza to avenge his death to do what he couldn't. They started to get power surges, their would fall so they were almost to weak to stand but then go back to what it was before. All of a sudden Coran blacked out and fell to the ground. Shay flew down to protect her now fallen twin. "Coran, you ok?" She asked him. "Coran?" Shay began, then looked over at Sara and Tai who were getting up she took off into the air but soon after she joined her brother, blacked out on the ground.

It had been a week since the two saiyans had come to earth. *Crash* It had come form the lab room. Bulma and Sara raced in to the room. "WHERE'S CORAN!" Shay yelled. When she saw Sara and Bulma. "What have you done to me I feel like a weakling!" Shay's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Sara walked up to her and tried to comfort her, she was about to put her hand on Shays' shoulder, Shay hit it away. "Where is Coran?" Shay said quietly. Bulma showed her the way to her brothers' room. Bulma stopped and pointed into a room. Shay walked in without a smile or a thank you. She knelt over top of Coran. Then looked back at Sara and Bulma standing at the doorway. "What's wrong with him? Why do I feel so weak?" Shay said quietly while picking up Corans hand to comfort him even though he was unconscious. Bulma stepped into the room and onto the other side of Coran. Shay looked at Bulma suspiciously. "Well while you were fighting Sara and Tai the two of you blacked out. So we came back with you to see what made you do that. Tai's the one you should thank he's the one who convinced us to bring you back here."

"Tai? Where is he?" Shay said in almost a happy tone. 

"He'll be here soon, but let me explain to you what happened. Well I didn't understand but Tai and Vegeta explained it to me. What happened was that Frieza knew there was powers that were passing him although he didn't want to admit it. So he took you and your two brothers and put these chips in you so that when he died they would be activated and you would want to follow in his footsteps. The thing he didn't count on was that it would take you more then four years to complete this and four years is when it wore off. You blacked out because your body had gotten used to the power it gave off and with out it at that moment you were weaker then me." Bulma looked at her. "I'm surprised you're a wake your body seems to have adjusted fast." 

"What's wrong with him?" Shay asked weakly. 

"He hasn't adjusted to his body with out the chip. He's very weak I'm afraid he mig----" Bulma started.

"NO! HE WON'T, HE CAN'T!" Shay yelled getting angry. Tai walked in a few seconds later Shay saw him stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again. I've missed you guys. Your not trying to kill us anymore are you?" Tai asked laughing a bit.

"No sorry." Shay said back.

"Oh to bad it could have been like old days you know." They two pulled back and laughed.

"I don't know what was wrong with Coran and I but normally I could never actually kill you, just pretend." Shay said with a laugh.

"How's he doin?" Tai asked as he turned his attention to Coran his other best friend from when they were on the ship.

"Not so good I'm afraid." Shay said the frown reappearing on her face. This time the two sat in chairs.

"Umm can I ask how you two know each other? And why you and your brother came here to kill them specifically?" Bulma asked as she pulled up a chair for Sara and her self. 

"Ok I guess. Well I'll start with how we know each other. Well when we were young my brother and I were taken away from our mom to live with Frieza. Then a few years later our little brother and Tai came to live with us. We always trained together Frieza I don't think liked the idea of us getting along after all we're killing machines almost literally. He didn't stop us though because so long as we left him alone he was fine with us being happy. I was always the strongest one though." Shay said getting all proud of herself laughing at Tai's reaction.

"Ya, you may have been strong but you're crazy do you still think your dreams talk to you about why you're alive?" Tai asked making fun of her. "The voices the voices I always listen to the voices."

"Shut up!" Shay said hitting him "I never said oh the voices and yes I do still think that my dreams mean something they've become more elaborate. Coran's learned to tune me out and I know that so I just slap him silly then walk away when ever he does. You're lucky I'm not punchin you for sayin that. One night we were taken out of our rooms and had something put in us I'm assuming it was those chips. They said it would give us more power. Unfortunately my younger brother wasn't strong enough to take the extra power and died. So they decided not to put the chip in Tai yet. Then Tai got away and Frieza became stricter, he always had someone watching our every move. I had no idea every one thought we were all dead though." Shay said slightly upset and confused. "When Frieza died we went into his room and looked through his stuff and found a box with this device the note told us to kill the two experiments that got away. Then destroy the universe and the device that told us were you had been and a Namek told us which planet you live on Sara."

"Oh really? Well if they thought you were lost travelers they would have. Do you know who your parents are?" Sara asked.

"Well not really all I heard was that I had one other sister and I heard Frieza talk to Vegeta that somebody by the name of Kakarott or something was my father. I don't know if my other sister was an experiment or not but I know there was another that I've never met and that was you so I don't know." Shay told her.

"Umm really well we are at least half sisters because I'm a Gokus daughter. That's really weird. Wow I have another sibling I went form none to five with in like 4 years. Cool I think I know who your mother is then because she said that I and two other brothers and a sister involved in the experiment, but died, so I guess that's you." Sara said getting excited and giddy again.

"No we can't be I said I was probably Kakarotts daughter not Goku or whoever you said." 

"Goku is Kakarotts Earth name." Sara informed.

"Oh awesome so we weren't really lying to the Namek when we said we were lookin for a sibling and that they'd been there at one point." Shay said laughing. "I should apologize to them. Oh well." Shay attention was drawn over to her brother. He looked so weak maybe he could have been changed with the chip still in him so he didn't look so weak. Shay had become very close to her brother thinking he was the only one of her family and only friend still alive. It upset her to see him like this and knowing he would most likely die. Any normal person would cry but she had been raised around guys, and was raised to be a warrior, strong, keeping emotions to herself being on earth didn't change anything. (Imagine a kinda nicer, more caring version of Vegeta that's what Shay and Coran are like) Being raised by Vegeta, Frieza and his men well that was an experience of its own. Tai and Sara weren't like that as much because Tai got away at such and early age and Sara was raised around her mother which made her kinda soft. Shay felt her brothers ki slipping away she knew he was going to die but part of her wouldn't believe it. "Coran?" Shay said softly picking his hand up again. She felt his ki completely go, she couldn't believe it he was gone Shay was in shock she went pale. She didn't notice that every one in the small room was staring at her in pity and worry. 

"Come now sweetie, I'll take you back to your b---" Bulma said as she got up.

"NO! SHIT! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR YOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM, YOU TOOK OUT THE CHIP THAT KILLED HIM. YOU BITCH!" Bulma was too shocked and scared. Shay didn't say this up set like any normal person would. She was pissed with no sign of tears. Shay stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"Oh man, not again." Tai sighed Bulma and Sara looked at him confused.

"What? What do you mean not again?" Sara asked.

"Well she got like this when her little brother died she got really mad and blew everything in sight. It took her forever to get over it although she didn't cry once she just destroyed everything in sight. She killed one of Friezas men who had tried to stop her and challenged Frieza himself to a fight. He just fired a blast at her to knock her unconscious and then dragged her to her room. Frieza favored her for her spunk and strength she never let herself be afraid of him and would constantly challenge him she would lose every time but the last time I saw her fight him she was 8 and he had to transform to his final form to beat her. Imagine how much stronger she is now." Tai informed them.

"He was in his final form to beat her!?! But doesn't that mean he was almost impossible to beat?" Bulma asked shocked and now shaking knowing she was the one Shay was mad at.

"Ya but don't worry about your life she would have killed you then if she planned to do it at all." Tai said calmly. "My only worry is that she almost destroyed Lord Friezas ship and would have if he hadn't stepped in. I just hope she doesn't go and destroy the Earth while she's this upset."

"Oh man, but wait she does know that it would kill her to if she destroyed the Earth and she was on it?" Sara said hopefully.

"Ya, she knows but she seems to have changed a lot I don't think she'll do that. She really didn't like Lord Frieza and would always challenge him and would always get the same answer, no, unless she would persist and pester him until he beat her to a pulp. Not even Vegeta would challenge him because he knew Lord Frieza could beat him and would kill him but Shay didn't care." He said.

"Wow sounds harsh." Bulma said surprised by what she just heard.

"No not really that's what she wanted and it would shut her up for a while and would train harder."

Well what do u think? Please R&R you know u wanna come on. I'm tired and I'm not gonna put much because as I said before it's three. Ok bye bye for now next chap. soon I hope because relatives are out and I have to do these at night so they wont bug me. Bye bye.


	5. two strangers

"Some should go talk to her

Sorry it took so long I didn't think anyone was reading it so I didn't bother posting it but I'll do it just for u draco.

"Some should go talk to her." Sara said looking at Tai.

"Don't look at me, the last time Coran and I tried to stop her she practically killed us both." Tai said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for her to blow up Earth!" Bulma yelled. 

"The reason, she practically killed us both was because she can't just push us away, she knows that so she fires ki blast at us instead. When she was fighting Sara and I if she had used ki blasts, or had been trying hard from the start we would have been dead. She's that strong." Tai told them dead serious. "If she hadn't blacked out when she did, I don't know what would have happened. But when she was fighting us she was joking around. Both her and Coran but Shay's even stronger."

"Oh, I see. Well do think we could send Vegeta then with out worrying about him?" Bulma asked.

"Ya he might be our best shot. She does know him, and he was raised around Frieza as well." Tai informed them.

"Vegeta knows her?" Bulma asked confused. "Anyway I'll go get him who mind coming with me he's probably training and you can explain this whole thing to him." Bulma asked Tai. Tai nodded and got up out of his chair motioning for Sara to come with them. They all went over to the gravity room. Bulma opened the door but didn't walk in knowing the gravity was on. Tai and Sara stepped in adjusting to the gravity change with no problem.

"If you didn't come here to spar then get out!" Vegeta snapped still fighting the invisible enemy.

"Vegeta sweetie, we need you to do a favor for us." Bulma said in a very seductive voice. Both Tai and Sara looked at her funny.

"NO!" Vegeta said still fighting.

"Vegeta ether you do this, or you're sleeping on the couch for a month which mean NO SEX!" Bulma said losing her patients. That got his attention, he floated down to the ground of the gravity machine. Sara leaned over and turned off the gravity. Quietly laughing at how that always worked when Bulma wanted his attention. Bulma stepped in, "Good now that I have your attention," Bulma walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "We want you to go to talk to Shay, she's upset about the death of her brother. We want you to talk to her and clam her down before she destroys something like the planet. Because when her other brother died---" Bulma started.

"She tried to destroy Friezas ship and tried to killed him and he had to go to his final form to knock her out. I know, all Friezas men know. She had King Cold breathing down her neck for weeks after that he wanted to kill her so badly. She's a strong willed girl." Vegeta said completely ignoring his wife.

"Well yeah and we want you to go talk to her." Bulma said.

"And what do I get in return?" Vegeta look at Bulma with a smirk on his face. As if he was asking for something.

"Fine!" Bulma said rolling her eyes. Knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Guys we don't need to know about this." Sara said getting rather disgusted.

"Why because I getting some tonight and your not." Vegeta said to her with his signature smirk.

"Tai tell him how to find Shay then he can leave." Sara said glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta let out a laugh when he saw Tai's face. He was blushing like mad, with embarrassment.

"What's the matter boy? Do you not like picturing me having sex, well I am tonight and it's gonna be----" Vegeta started smirking at how embarrassed Tai was getting. When he felt someone punch him in the stomach and knock the wind outta him.

"Thank you Sara." Bulma said smiling sweetly at her. Then turning to Vegeta who was still curled over catching his breath. "Vegeta must you always, act like it's greatest thing in the world." Vegeta glared at Sara then Bulma. Tai told Vegeta how to find Shay the he was off. Vegeta was flying to wear he could sense Shay's ki. He looked at her confused she was fighting someone. They were actually there too, and was about as strong as Shay.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Shay said still fighting. "You better not be here to destroy this planet. There are two people here that I know could kick your ass."

"No, I was sent here to make sure you aren't the one to destroy this planet." Vegeta said in a cocky voice.

"You couldn't stop me? Why'd they send you?" Shay said still looking away from him.

"I could stop you!" Vegeta yelled getting angry.

"Do you want me to take my anger out on you rather then this." Shay said challenging him. The person vanished when she said that.

"Fine." Vegeta flew up so he was face to face with Shay. 

"I'll give you 5 minutes to take me down then I'll teach you that you shouldn't mess with me. Or bother me while I'm angry. Anyway I haven't worked on my dodging for a while. Oh well not like this is gonna be hard or anything." Shay said with a smirk obviously trying to piss him off. She looked at her watch. "Five minutes." Vegeta flew at her full speed his fists flying high speeds. Doing his best to try to hit Shay. She dodged them with out a problem. She landed on the ground avoiding one of Vegetas punches. She flipped over him. "Hey Vegeta you have two minutes left." Shay said teasing him. Vegeta growled charging a ki blast. He fired it at her, she dodged it easily. "C'mon Vegeta, can't you hit me?" She teased enjoying watching him get frustrated. She has since she was a little. He always was telling every body how strong he was. She loved crushing his ego especially in front of Nappa and Raditz, his little cronies. Vegeta flew up and began to power up.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, as he fired it towards Shay. Shay just stood there. Vegeta looked pleased with his blast. It hit the spot where Shay was standing, the blast exploded. The dust began to clear and Vegeta went into it to see if he had knocked her out. There was no sign of her, he couldn't read her ki ether. "Humph, looks like I've killed her." Vegeta said, then realized that the women would kill him. So would Sara for killing her sister. _Oh well,_ he thought.

"The 5 minutes is up." Vegeta heard behind him then was punched in the back. Hitting the ground and knocking the wind out of him. He felt a incredible pain in his back, he wasn't able to move. He heard some one land beside him. He moaned in pain, she really knew where to hit to take someone out in one blow. "Don't bother trying to move Vegeta, you can't." Shay said rather evilly. "I found an area on living things that if was hit would paralyze them for a while. The only saiyans or living beings it doesn't seem to work on are the experiments." Vegeta kept trying to move, Shay could tell. "Vegeta stop you're only making it worse." 

"I don't care you're not going to beat me!" He said moaning in pain.

"Vegeta, Stop it." Shay yelled. "Dear, I think I've already beat you." Vegeta kept groaning in more pain with every failed attempt to move. 

"Don't call me dear!" He said as loud as he could wincing in pain after. 

"Sorry habit. *sigh* Vegeta stop it now your only going to make it hurt more." Shay walked up to him and knelt down beside him she laughed slightly. "As much as you annoyed me when I was younger, I always admired you for never giving up." Shay put her hands on the part of his back that she hit. "This should take away the pain." He got up slowly and was half way up; he winced and fell back down. "Still hurts huh? Hmmm here." She said doing what she did before. "Better? Sorry didn't mean to make it hurt ya so bad." Shay said nonchalantly. Vegeta sat up, Shay gave him her hand to help him up. He looked at it in disgusted then got up by himself. Shay laughed, "Still as ignorant as before I see." Vegeta glared at her.

"Still as annoying as before I see." Vegeta said angrily.

"Ouch, that hurt, now go away. I'm not going to blow up the world."

"You're not, shucks?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Vegeta? Being sarcastic? I never thought I'd see the day!" 

"Shay! Crying over her dead brother? I never thought I'd see the day! Oh wait a minute ya she cried over it when she 5 right." Vegeta said mocking her." 

"Get lost!" Shay's smile faded to and angry glare and yelled at him. Vegeta took off. "And I never cried! CRYING IS FOR WEAKLINGS!" Shay yelled at him. She was ready to kill him but held back. She began to spar with the image she was fighting before. She flew up and saw two small figures looking at her. She stopped and looked around her and saw them try to hide better by the rocks. "Whoever's out there, I know you're there so you might as well come out!" She yelled landing on the ground in front of the rock. Expecting who ever it was to attack her. She was shocked when she saw two people come out from behind the rocks rather nervously. She lowered her ki they obviously didn't want to fight her one was quite a bit younger then her and one was about her age. "Who are you?" She asked the older one of the two.

"I'm Trunks, I'm from the future and this is Gohan." He informed her.

"Oh, ok. That doesn't really mean a thing to me. How are you so strong?" She asked curiously looking at the 13-year-old. 

"We're both half saiyans" Gohan informed her.

"Oh so you probably know Vegeta then, am I right?" Shay said, then something dawned on her why they were so nervous around her. "How long were you hiding there for?" 

"We got here while you were fighting Vegeta." Gohan said nervously stepping back. Shay lightly laughed.

"We were just sparring, couldn't you hear us talking afterwards?" Shay said looking at them.

"Yeah, well we hid and didn't hear of see anything after you said you had paralyzed him. Then we heard you yelling. Hey where is he now!?!" Trunks asked. 

"He's fine he went back Bulmas place." Shay told them.

"But how?" Gohan asked.

"He was only temporarily paralyzed and I healed him so he could leave because he was just hurting himself more trying to get back up. To tell you one thing he hasn't changed much in four years." Shay said laughing.

"Oh, who are you exactly? I mean I saw you fighting with Sara and Tai but I mean you seemed to have changed since then. You seemed so well… evil and wanted to kill Sara and Tai but now I dono you don't seem like you wanna do that anymore. Why did you come here in the first place? Why did Tai want to keep you alive?" Gohan asked.

"Ok, well I guess you haven't talked to Bulma Tai or Sara recently. Tai's an old friend of mine. Actually, so I don't have to explain this a million times let's go to Bulmas and I can tell everybody there is there anybody else who you think would want to know? Oh and it's important that I talk umm Goku I think his name was, and his two sons and wife." Shay told them.

"Oh I'm one of his sons. Why is it important to talk to us?" Gohan asked confused. "Oh and dad died two years ago." Gohan said sadly.

"Oh, ok well the if you're his son that makes me your sister." Shay told him, both Trunks and Gohan looked at her in shock.

"How can dad have had another kid with out knowing it!" Gohan said startled.

"Well, The scientists used genetic engineering. They found a way to use blood to artificially inseminate a woman, and then they reconfigured our DNA so they could add the DNA of other races, to produce new genetic combinations. To make us able to use the powers of other races. Then they took… I think I'll stop now, you both look so confused." Shay said laughing at their faces.

"No I was kinda understanding but you were talking way to fast." Gohan said, still giving her a confused look.

"And what about you Trunks?" Shay asked with a smile one her face.

"No I just don't understand, I don't understand when mom talks ether but I just nod and smile like I'm listening." Trunks laughed nervously.

"At least you're honest. C'mon lets go." Shay said as she put a hand on the two guys' shoulders and instant-transmitted to Bulmas. "Bulma, Sara, Tai? You guys home? Vegeta?"

"Don't both him he's gone to train, you seem to have gotten him all pissed about something." Bulma said walking into the room. "Oh I see you brought Trunks and Gohan, hi. C'mon follow me." Bulma said leading them out of the room. Into another room where a bunch of people sat.

"Um hi." Shay said walking into the room sitting beside the one person she knew really well, Tai. "Who are all of you?" Shay asked looking at every person in the room. Trunks occupied the empty seat next to her.

Bulma did her introductions. "Why was Vegeta so pissed when he came back?" Bulma asked.

"Well you see, when he came by I was sparring with the image I learned to create that is the same strength as me. I asked him if he'd like to replace it he agreed. So I gave him 5 minutes to knock me out, just like I did when he would challenge me before. So I gave him five minutes, then I used an attack Zarbon showed me. Some times it's really hard to find but I've done that to Vegeta before, pissed him off, sure made Frieza laugh. It's a really cheap move I don't really use it, but Vegeta caught me in a bad mood. He's good at that, catching me in a bad mood that is." Shay explained smirking.

"You two seem to have it out for each other." Krillin said.

"Well kinda but for me it's only in fun. Vegeta always did his best to annoy me. With his comments bout being artificial and all, so I would just beat the shit outta him. Then Zarbon taught me that little trick, so I used that." Shay explained.

"Every body with your blood seems to do that." Bulma said laughing. Shay gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh Vegeta called Sara artificial and Sara beat the crap outta him." She explained. Shay smiled at Sara.

"Why do you look so much like Zarbon anyway, the braid and thing on your head. If your hair weren't brown and you skin were a different color I would have sworn you were Zarbon." Krillin told her.

"Yeah well, Zarbon was my mentor he trained me and set me up to train with others to improve my fighting skills. He didn't like me at first but as soon as he saw me humiliate Vegeta and a few others he did everything he could to make me better. He also gave me this it looks just like his head piece. I did kinda feel sorry for Vegeta he was picked on a lot, well he was at least bye the people I was around." Shay told every one. They looked at her strangely. "What we had to be trained by someone, Coran was trained by Dodoria." Shay said getting angry at there distrust in her. Everyone saw this Krillin was the first to speak up.

"What does this thing do to people, the attack that Zarbon taught you?" Krillin asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh it paralyzes them for a period of time, I accidentally hit to hard though, I'm use to trying it on Coran but it doesn't work on the experiments for some reason." Shay told them. 

"Really? How do you know that? You haven't tried it on Sara or I yet." Tai told her.

"Yep Coran and I tried when we were fighting you." Shay put her hand behind Tai's back. "Makes a good pressure point though." Tai lurched forward in pain, grabbed her hand from behind his back. "See."

"Wow sounds kinda harsh." Krillin told her.

"Nah, Frieza was meaner!… poor Guki." Shay mumbled under her breath.

"Guki?" Tai asked obviously Shay had said it too loud.

"Don't you remember? Yes Princess Shay! Daughter of Frieza!" Shay said laughing.

"Oh Dende the look on Friezas face when Guki said that!" Tai said. "Yeah, but didn't you feel bad about sayin that, 'I didn't tell him to call me that he just did' Then getting him killed?" Tai asked.

"Yeah kinda so after I went up and told Frieza that I did tell Guki to say that, trying to get a spar outta him. Didn't work he just gave me a weird look and King Cold yelled at me to get out." Shay said slightly laughing trying to calm herself.

"You consider yourself Friezas daughter?" Piccolo asked her in a stern face. "I don't see why that's so funny." 

"Do you consider Frieza your father?" Sara asked cautiously. 

"You gotta watch what you say around them Shay. They don't know you very well. I'd be blowin you to bits rite now if I didn't know you." Vegeta said leaning against a doorframe not far away.

"You missed a word Vegeta, you'd be tryin to blow me to bits." Shay laughed, Vegeta growled and walked away. "Anyway ya I guess I do kinda consider him my father I mean I was raised by mainly him and Zarbon, for 19 years." Shay said trying to explain to them. Every one except Tai gave her a nervous glance.

"So you have come to kill us all because we kill Frieza your father." Piccolo growled.

"No! I hated my Frieza or my father as you put it, just because I kinda considered myself his daughter doesn't mean I like him or King Cold for that matter! I did my best to constantly annoy them! I hated them! I was pretty good at it to." She could hear laughter coming from another room.

"She's tellin the truth too! She was an annoying kid and not only to Frieza!" They heard Vegeta yell from the kitchen still cackling.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Shay yelled. "He still does his best to annoy me." Shay said.

"She is telling the truth though. King Cold was constantly yelling at her for one reason or another." Tai said recalling the memories.

"Ya, it only got worse as I got older. King Cold heard me make fun of Frieza and then I said 'Hi Coldy'" That pissed him off. We were about to have a spar and would only stop when one person died. But Frieza stopped us and flipped out when King Cold told him what I said but by then I had left for a while." Shay told them smiling. Shay told them everything. Then told them how she, Tai, Sara, Coran and her little brother was made even though Bulma seemed to be the only one who understood what she was talking about.

"So basically in a way you were made for the same purpose, and almost in the same way as Cell." Bulma said interested in what Shay was telling her.

"Cell? Who's that?" Shay asked.

"He's an android, well kinda, he was made by a scientist to destroy earth and then the universe." Bulma explained.

"Oh ok then. Looks like almost everyone's left." Shay said laughing slightly looking around her seeing only Sara, Tai and Bulma.

"Ya I guess, I didn't think it was that boring." Bulma said.

"Of course you didn't you understood what she was saying." Sara said laughing.

"Anyway I think I'm gonna go." Shay said getting up.

"Where are you going stay?" Bulma asked.

"I dono, I'll find a place, there was a nice little cave near where Vegeta found me." Shay said.

"Oh no I insist you stay here. We have plenty of room, and food." Bulma said cheerfully.

"I don't want to intrude, and besides I don't think Vegeta would like that very much." Shay told her laughing.

"NO! You're staying here!" Bulma shouted, which startled Shay. "I mean I'm sure Vegeta won't mind, nether will dad especially someone with as much scientific knowledge as you. Tai's staying here and we let Vegeta stay here, even though he knew pretty much nothing. He just ate the food until we were married he still eats the food but now he has another reason to live here." Bulma laughed.

"You're married!" Shay said in disbelief.

"Yeah, this is his son." Bulma said pointing to two year old Trunks.

"Would you take offense if I bugged him about this?" Shay asked smirking.

"No, why?" Bulma asked laughing at the mischievous look on Shay's face.

"Many reasons," Shay told her.

"No, just make sure he doesn't blow things up because he's pissed at you." Bulma told her. "Anyway you're staying here and that's that." Bulma said getting up. "Now come on and help me get the guest room ready." 

"Ok," Shay said getting up. "You know I have no problem staying in the little cave,I don't want to be a problem."

"No! You're staying here and that's that." Bulma said she walked up stairs, she pointed to a closet not far away. "Could you go get a quilt, from that closet." Bulma asked walking into a room. Shay nodded. "The one is right across from this room is Tai's room." Bulma yelled back at Shay. Bulma and Shay put the quilt on. "Are those the only clothes you have?" Bulma asked looking at Shay's armor. Shay looked down at her saiyan armor.

"Yeah, why?" Shay asked.

"You go have a shower, I'll lay you out some clothes. Then later we can go shopping." Bulma said happily.

"Ok, where's the bathroom?" Shay asked before leaving the room.

"Oh it's at the top of the stairs."

"Ok thanks." Shay said and walked to the shower. When she was finished, she grabbed the towel dried herself off. The walked over to wear she could see some clothes. She picked them up and looked in disbelief. _These aren't clothes! These are pieces of cloth sewed into a circle shape!_ Shay wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom holding the two pieces of clothing. "Bulma?" Shay yelled, she walked to the top of the stares so she could see down them. She saw Tai, Trunks and Gohan sitting in the room down below talking. They all looked up at her hearing her call for Bulma. "Hey do you guys know where Bulma is?" She asked them. Trunks and Gohan blushed like crazy. (she was only in a towel) Tai blushed a little but not as much. 

"Umm, Bulma went out to get money to take you shopping, why?" Tai asked to only one able to speak. Shay held up the clothes.

"All she left me to change into was this blue top, and these incredibly short pair of shorts." Shay said.

"I'm assuming you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Tai said laughing.

"That'd be great." Shay said laughing. Tai walked up the stairs and into his room, and walked back out with one of his shirts and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Will these do?" He asked. 

"Yeah thanks." Shay said then walked back into the bathroom changed and walked back out and went downstairs and sat down with the three guys. Sara and Bulma soon came back.

"Are those Tai's clothes Shay?" Bulma asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't wear these kinda clothes." Shay said holding them up.

"Oh, ok." Bulma said taking them back. "So do you wanna go shopping now!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Sure let's go." Shay said following her out the door. At the mall they bought Shay a few new clothes. Then Bulma decided to keep shopping so she sent Shay home with her clothes. Shay was walking over to a secluded area. Encapsulated the clothes and took off into the sky. Then disappeared onto what seemed like another planet. She had not gone there voluntarily. She looked around suspiciously, there was a strange old man and a man not much older then her if older at all. "Who are you!" She growled.

Ok so how was it I'd like to get at least five good reviews before I post any more k.


End file.
